There has been proposed a printer having a direct-printing function. Such a printer is capable of executing direct printing of printing information stored in a storing unit without any assistance of a host device such as a personal computer, when the storing unit is connected to the recording unit. The storing unit has been made small in size so that it is easily portable. Therefore, some users carries a storing unit in which such information is stored in order to read data necessary for business and private photographs at any time. A number of users who carry the storing unit have been increased. A user who carries the storing unit can simply print information and read the same by connecting the storing unit to a printer having a direct-printing function.
Herein, assume that a case where anyone can use a printer having a direct-printing function without any restriction. In such a case, important information stored in the storing unit can be easily printed out. Thus, there is a risk that the important information may be leaked. Furthermore, if an unauthorized operator can easily make a print, consumables may be consumed in large quantities.
JP-A-11-216915 discloses a printing system for which a password is established in advance in a computer, the password and printing information are transmitted to a printer, and an operator is urged to input the password in the printer. In the printing system, no printing is executed if the password set in advance in the computer differs from the password input by the operator in the printer. Thus, if such a structure is adopted, in which the password and printing information are stored in a storing unit, it may be possible to prevent important information from leaking and to prevent consumables from being consumed to some extent.
However, in such structure, the password is input whenever direct printing is executed. Thus, the more the password is input, the greater the possibility for the password to be leaked to outsiders other than the operator. As a result, important information may be leaked, and more consumables may be consumed.
In addition, the direct-printing function is to print information by connecting a storing unit to a printer. Therefore, it is advantageous if printing is executed with a simple operation. However, if the password is input each time direct printing is executed, the work becomes cumbersome. Thus, the advantage of direct printing may be lost.